A large segment of the commercial workforce, especially individuals working in sales and product delivery, use their motor vehicle as a mobile office. During the course of the business day, these individuals must access files, write memoranda, print invoices or the like. When conducted within the confines of a motor vehicle, such business activities are awkward, inconvenient and vexatious.
Conventional clipboards or the like are difficult to use in a motor vehicle since they are unsupported and frequently require one hand to support the clipboard while writing. Moreover, client files and other information, which need to be readily available, are kept in a brief case or transportable file box. Unless these storage devices are immediately adjacent the drivers compartment, they are extremely difficult to access. Furthermore, these storage devices are difficult and inconvenient to transport due to their size and weight.
The recent advent of lightweight portable computers, e.g., laptop and notebook computers has alleviated many of these problems. While currently available portable computers provide the functional capabilities needed for writing and file information access, they are difficult to use in a motor vehicle. An individual using a portable computer in a motor vehicle must balance the computer on their laps or on an adjacent seat. This is awkward and becomes increasingly so if the computer is attached to additional peripheral equipment, such as a printer, a cellular modem, a 12 volt DC power converter or the like.
It is evident that there is a need for an apparatus which decreases the difficulty surrounding the use of portable computers within a motor vehicle. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus which provides a desk-like working surface which is adapted to hold a portable computer.
Study of the prior art reveals that there are a variety of devices which attempt to address this and other problems. These devices appear to fall within two major categories. First, devices which affix the portable computer to the motor vehicle, and second, devices which may be strapped onto an adjacent seat and which hold the portable computer.
Example devices found in the first category are U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,538 to Von Schalscha which discloses an computer mounting device for a motor vehicle. The Von Schalscha device has a vehicle mounted base which supports a series of articulated arm members ultimately terminating in a pivotally mounted tray which is capable of holding a portable computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,668 to Crowe discloses a computer mounting device which is similar to the Schalscha device. The Crowe device has a vehicle mounting base with pivotally mounted support arm that ultimately terminates in a pivotally mounted tray capable of holding a portable computer. A final example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,491 to Tao which discloses a docking station for a laptop computer which mounts on either a vehicle console or an adjustable pedestal structure with ball and socket joints.
While the above devices suitably hold portable computers in a motor vehicle, they are designed solely for the purpose of holding an appliance such as a portable computer. The above devices have no provisions to hold other frequently used objects, nor do they have the ability to store hard copy files. Moreover, the computer trays of the above devices are not adapted for other uses, such as to provide a firm stable working surface.
The following are example devices found in the second category. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,665 to Frank et al. discloses an interesting computer support device for use in a motor vehicle. The Frank device has an upper lid which is pivotally attached to a lower support to form an L-shape in the open position. The lower support holds the portable computer while the upper lid releasably mounts the portable computer onto the motor vehicle steering wheel. The Frank device, while suitable for mounting a personal computer to a motor vehicle steering wheel, must be removed during operating the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,120 to Hatcher discloses a support for a portable computer which is secured onto a motor vehicle passenger seat. The support has a lower unit with adjustable legs and an upper unit which is pivotally mounted to the lower unit. A Nylon strap is provided in the lower unit to secure the entire device to a car seat and a second Nylon strap is provided for securing the computer to the upper unit. The computer tray of the Hatcher device is specifically designed to surround and hold a portable computer, and, due to provided upwardly extending legs, does not provide a convenient working surface with the computer removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,507 to Szablak et al. discloses a modular workstation which is capably of being secured to a motor vehicle passenger seat. The Szablak device is a modular unit which serves as both a writing surface which has an integrally attached secondary storage unit. Szablak further provides for an additional, detachable storage unit. For a work surface, the Szablak device provides a clipboard assembly which is pivotally mounted onto the work surface to secure loose papers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,616 to Stitt et al. discloses a general purpose organizing container (including laptop computers, cellular phones, food, etc.) that secures to a motor vehicle passenger seat by either a strap which doubles as a transport means for the container or the motor vehicle seat belt. The Stitt device provides a recessed upper work surface which is capable of holding a portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,676 to Griffith et al. discloses a passenger seat mounted vehicle desk. The Griffith desk is secured to the passenger seat by the seat belt and has a flat sliding work surface that is capable of supporting a portable computer. Furthermore, the Griffith device has variety of accessory receptacles and the like.
Thus, it is evident that there is a continuing need for improvements in the field. More specifically, there is a continuing need for a motor vehicle work station that is capable of holding and storing business paraphernalia and is further capable of holding a portable computer. There is also a further need for a device in which a portable computer may be freely repositioned on the work surface to provide maximum comfort and ease of use.